


Only sexual tension, isn't it || Peter/Caspian

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They accidentally met in the night club. Peter is a famous media person, Caspian is an ordinary guy, who is far away from this world. And they just had sex. Sex and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only sexual tension, isn't it || Peter/Caspian




End file.
